


Kind Eyes

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Cignature (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Semi never expected to be noticed so soon after her debut. But Yuqi and Shuhua have an eye for perfection...and longing.Sweet,sexuallonging...
Relationships: Goo Semi/Song Yuqi/Sheh Shuhua
Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039190
Kudos: 5





	Kind Eyes

Semi, of Cignature fame, was used to hearing people comment on her beautiful eyes. It was, in fact, getting to the point where she might actually be taking it for granted. As the _maknae_ in her group, she normally was the junior in all things. But this one facet of her appearance couldn’t be taken away by the others; it was hers alone.

One day, or perhaps one evening, Semi was with her group at a notable K-pop event in Seoul, when they encountered (G)I-DLE backstage. They gave the customary, polite greetings to their _sunbaes_ , and were just about ready to return to their focused nervousness when Semi suddenly blurted out, in a loud whisper, “You have kind eyes.”

She was staring at Yuqi, who, it’s almost universally recognized, indeed has kind eyes. Yuqi blushed ever so slightly, regarding Semi carefully. Semi herself shrank down in embarrassment at her faux pas, but Yuqi remained characteristically down to earth.

“So do you, sweetheart,” and she followed her groupmates further on. But Shuhua was behind her, and she paused to give Semi a disconcerting look. It wasn’t exactly angry; maybe it was a little bit serious or stern. Semi couldn’t be sure how to interpret it, although naturally she got a chance to achieve perfect understanding later, after the show.

***

Yuqi pounced on her when she was alone.

“You’re name’s Semi, right?” she asked pleasantly.

“Y-yes,” said Semi, eyes wide.

“Don’t be shy, girl.” Yuqi took Semi’s hands. “I want to get to know you better. Wanna hang out with me?”

Semi could hardly believe her luck. She’d heard rumors about Yuqi, and now she was going to see if they were true, and as glorious as she’d hoped.

“Of course! Um, where shall we go?”

Yuqi told her the name of a hotel, and to wait for her by such-and-such an exit (at the venue, not the hotel—Yuqi would take her there directly herself).

“One more thing, though…Shuhua’s gonna come along as well.”

Semi blanched, as she was unsure how to interpret this. The rumors had never mentioned _her_. Was this evening really going to be about just hanging out? Or did this mean there would be twice the fun?

Shuhua’s muted scowl was not reassuring. She followed resolutely behind Semi and Yuqi, and Semi was sure she could feel Shuhua’s eyes staring at her. Yuqi glanced over at Semi and laughed at her expression.

“Really, you are so cute when you’re scared! But don’t mind Shuhua, she’s always weird like this when I pick up chicks.”

Semi stopped. “So you _have_ done this before?”

Yuqi winked, and not in a lecherous way. “Yup. It’s gotten to be quite a hobby of ours. Quite the little addiction.”

“I can’t wait to get you out of those clothes,” whispered Shuhua, in Semi’s ear. She laughed as Semi flinched in surprise.

“God, you’ve got such a nice ass.” Shuhua placed her hand on Semi, and ran it slowly up and down her curves. It felt unimaginably sublime, for the both of them.

“Semi, do you know what _‘double-penetration’_ is?”

Semi looked at Shuhua. She didn’t know the term, not really, but honestly, it’s not hard to figure out.

“Is that—is that what you want to do to me?” she asked, her voice quavering.

Shuhua shrugged. “Just _one_ thing,” and she smiled mischievously. Semi turned to face Yuqi, and was surprised at how cutely she was biting her lip.

“Are you okay with this?” she asked politely.

Semi looked within herself. “Y-yeah. Yes. I’m definitely down for it.” _Just be gentle_ , she mentally added.

“Good.” And Yuqi took her left arm, while Shuhua came forward to take her right. Semi marveled at how different each felt. Carefree Yuqi looped her forearm with Semi’s in a firm but gentle sort of bind, and Shuhua gripped Semi’s hand like she never wanted to let go. It struck Semi as odd. Hadn’t Shuhua been glaring at her out of jealousy?

They reached the hotel, and went straight to the elevator without checking in. Semi realized they must have had the room ready before the event that day. She felt self-conscious about what they were about to do, about the meaning behind it. Was she really going to be one of several rumored one-night stands?

The doorway appeared before them, and Semi couldn’t catch her breath.

“Are you alright?” asked Yuqi with concern.

“I…I…I’m just not sure I can go through with this…”

Crestfallen Yuqi was enough to break her heart, but it was the haunted look on Shuhua’s face that brought Semi to the verge of tears.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” whimpered Shuhua. “I was just sassing you earlier. It felt kind of hot…”

“And, well, um…” added Yuqi. She looked anguished by guilt. “When I said we were used to doing this, I only meant with each other. We—we haven’t been able to find anyone else…”

“And we started those rumors ourselves,” admitted Shuhua. “We thought it would be easier to find someone, someone like us, if there were rumors.”

“You’re the first one, though! Nobody else ever gave us a hint of interest! It’s like the whole thing backfired on us…” said Yuqi, sadly.

“I think…” and Shuhua screwed up her face as she mulled over the words, “I think anyone who might have shown interest in us was afraid of how promiscuous we sounded. And flaky, too…”

It took a moment for Semi to collect herself, amidst the whiplash she’d just experienced. When she finally did speak, it was in a murmur.

“In that case, are you here for a one-off hookup, or something more?”

Yuqi and Shuhua each took one of her hands in their own. It felt so sweet to Semi.

“Something more,” said Yuqi.

“Something more,” said Shuhua.

Semi took a deep breath. “Then, you’d better open that door.”

***

The hotel room was plain and ordinary. They left their shoes and handbags by the door, and stood in the middle of the bedroom.

“So,” said Yuqi, “do you want to order a movie? Or some room service?”

Semi shook her head. “Not really. Just because I was nervous about sex, doesn’t mean I wasn’t interested in it.” Yuqi’s eyebrows clearly said _“oh”_ to that.

Semi continued. “Let’s snuggle together first, and see what happens.”

They did as she asked, and as she lay comfortably sandwiched between them, she realized she was, at this moment, the dominant member of their relationship.

“Kiss me,” she whispered. Her breath was cut off by their sealing of her lips.

After a while, Semi wished to get naked, and all the more busy, but she decided it wouldn’t be right without first taking a shower. They had been performing at the venue, after all.

“Come on,” she said, extricating herself from their embrace. They followed her to the bathroom and watched her disrobe. “Aren’t you going to join me?” she teased, timidly.

Yuqi and Shuhua looked at each other. “Oh, baby,” sighed Yuqi, and they stripped down as fast as they could.

The hot water felt good against Semi’s skin, but it was not as good as the press of her lovers’ flesh. They got the more practical aspect of cleaning themselves done quickly, and thus could enjoy the rest of the time in that enclosed space together, savoring each others’ touch and presence. It was not unlike slow-dancing, the way they swayed gently under the spray. Semi didn’t want it to end, but end it must, if she wanted to meet the flame kindling inside her.

“Let’s go back to bed,” she told them, and they rinsed off one final time and turned off the water. Then, after toweling each other off in a most sensuous fashion, they joined together again under the covers.

“How do you feel?” asked Yuqi, as she traced Semi’s breast with her finger.

“Happy,” said Semi. “Really happy.”

“Is that all you feel?” asked Shuhua. She ran her hand down from Semi’s other breast, to her belly, to her hip, and to her thigh, then back up to the edge of her bush, where it waited, teasing her.

“I feel…I feel…I feel kind of adventurous.”

“You don’t say?” said Yuqi.

“Yeah. Um…when you were sassing me earlier, did you completely make it up? Because I want to do something nasty…”

Shuhua sat up, her tits bouncing deliciously above Semi’s face. “We did bring strap-ons…”

“And lube?” Semi’s earnest look was so cute.

“Of course,” said Yuqi, kissing her on the lips. Shuhua was quick to follow.

It didn’t take long for everything to be ready. Semi waited with nervous, giddy anticipation, until Yuqi laid down on her back, her fake cock pointed straight up like a fucking moon rocket.

“Mount me, girl.”

Semi slid herself gingerly onto the rod, slowly letting it fill her tight, wet pussy. “Oof,” she actually said out loud.

“Good. Now hump me.”

Semi did her best, gracefully moving up and down, massaging the inside of her succulent twat. She had to stop because the pleasure was simply too intense.

“I think I might faint,” she said.

“Then I’d better be quick,” said Shuhua, from behind.

Semi felt her ass cheeks being spread apart by dainty, delicate hands, the same hands she’d felt so skillfully fingering her cunt when they were in the shower. Before regret could pass her lips, the tip of the strap-on plowed deep into her ass, and Shuhua’s hands reached around, gripping her titties tight.

“Oh my God,” laughed Yuqi, “she actually went cross-eyed!”

_“You guys,”_ whispered Semi, _“I think I’m gonna pass out…”_

“No you’re not,” declared Shuhua. “You’re gonna _take it_ , until _we_ say so.”

“Yeah,” added Yuqi.

They took turns thrusting into her, rocking her back and forth, up and down. Their lube was of the highest quality, and the strap-ons had been forged by master craftsmen. Semi started to moan, overflowing with pleasure.

“Semi, you gotta keep it down, or else they’ll kick us out!” admonished Yuqi.

“S-s-s-sorry! EUNGH!”

“Yuqi! Gimme that pillow! I’ll make her shut up!”

Yuqi did so, and suddenly Semi found it hard to breathe. The near-suffocation greatly intensified her climax.

“Oh, wow,” said Yuqi, “I’d hate to be the one who has to change the linens tomorrow.”

“Semi? Semi, are you alive?” Shuhua was slightly worried.

Semi swayed like a drunk, her mind completely blown. When Shuhua pulled out of her ass, she toppled over, slipping off of Yuqi’s shaft in turn, which bolted upright suddenly as her pussy released its grip, flicking hot sex juices all over Yuqi and Shuhua’s faces.

“Did you feel it? Did you feel all of it? Or did you wuss out?” Yuqi’s face was very serious.

“We’d better not have to do it again,” added Shuhua. Not that she didn’t want more sex, wearing a strap-on was just hard on her hips. And she wasn’t even the one getting her brains fucked out.

“I didn’t…I didn’t…” Semi could barely speak.

“Yes?” said her lovers.

“I didn’t pass out. I…I was awake for all of it…”

“Great!” Shuhua was happy. She shimmied out of the strap-on, ready to snuggle. But Yuqi was more circumspect.

“How was it?” she asked, absentmindedly swaying her hips back and forth. Semi was mesmerized by how silly it made her fake cock look.

“It was wonderful. The best thing ever. I love you so much.”

Yuqi shared a wistful look with Shuhua, then turned her head back towards Semi.

“Your eyes are beautiful, Semi…”

They kissed. And then Yuqi jack-hammered Shuhua, who used Semi’s tits as a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing that makes me gaga for Semi and Yuqi are their eyes. I can just lose myself in their dreaminess...  
> Shuhua's alright, too. I kind of feel sorry for her for being the odd one out in her group. And since I wanted someone to get dp'd in this story, naturally I gifted her with a cameo, yuk yuk!


End file.
